Flashback (Star Trek: Voyager)
Plot As Voyager monitors a nebula with large quantities of the power source sirillium, Tuvok finds his hands shaking, and requests permission to go to Sickbay. En route, he experiences a flashback that involves him trying to pull a young girl off a cliff to safety. The girl ends up falling, horrifying young Tuvok. Eventually, he arrives in Sickbay, and collapses, convulsing on the floor. In Sickbay, Tuvok describes the memory, but insists the events he "remembered" never occurred. With no clear cause of his symptoms, he is dismissed with a device to monitor his readings in case such an event occurs again. That night, he attempts to build a "structure of harmony" in an effort to aid his meditation, but cannot stop the structure from collapsing. After a visit from Kes, he attempts again. The next morning, he notes he had spent fourteen hours meditating, and still had no idea what the cause of the problem was. Ensign Kim could not find anything unusual with the nebula they were near, but Tuvok suggests they scan it for Klingon activity. B'Elanna Torres reminds him that the Klingon Empire is on the other side of the galaxy. Moments later, Tuvok sees the mental image again, and collapses once more. In Sickbay, the Doctor suggests the problem is a repressed memory, which in Vulcans can cause brain damage due to the conflict between the conscious and unconscious minds. The only possible course of action is to initiate a mind meld – normally undertaken with a family member. Tuvok explains he would go to one of the Vulcans on board but he feels Janeway is the best choice to assist him in locating and reintegrating the memory. During the meld she would be an outside observer of the memories, unnoticed by anyone but Tuvok. When Tuvok initiates the mind meld, he attempts to take them to the cliff in his memory, but instead they appear on the USS Excelsior, under attack by the Klingons. Explaining the attack, the memory moves once more, to three days before, when Praxis exploded. After learning about how Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy were placed on trial for the assassination of the Klingon Chancellor, Captain Sulu attempted a rescue mission, which Tuvok was the only Excelsior crew member to protest. In an effort to avoid confrontation with the Klingons, Sulu ordered an approach path through a nebula which bore a remarkable physical similarity to the one Voyager was observing in the Delta Quadrant – the appearance causing Tuvok to recall the repressed memory once more, breaking the mind meld. After a period of recovery for Tuvok, during which Janeway and Kim comment on the differences between Starfleet of the 23rd century and the 24th, they try the mind meld again – appearing once more on the Excelsior. After a discussion about Tuvok's motivations for joining Starfleet, a small Klingon attack began. After Sulu claimed their navigational equipment had malfunctioned, Kang insisted upon escorting the Excelsior back to Federation space, to help them from getting lost again. Sulu agreed, but on the way out of the nebula they were in, came up with a plan to disable the Klingon ship by igniting the sirillium that was also present in that nebula. After this succeeded, they set course once more for Qo'noS, before being attacked again by three Klingon battlecruisers – an attack that killed Lieutenant Dimitri Valtane. As Tuvok watched Valtane die, the memory appeared once more, and in Sickbay, the neural engrams destabilize, preventing the meld from being broken. On the Excelsior, Sulu could suddenly see Janeway, who was supposed to merely be an observer. In an effort to blend into the memories, Tuvok takes Janeway to a time where she can steal Commander Janice Rand's uniform. In Sickbay, the Doctor and Kes notice an irregularity in the memories, and deduced they were not in fact memories, but instead a virus. Using thoron radiation, they begin to kill the virus. On the Excelsior, the attack occurs once more, and Valtane dies when a plasma conduit behind his console explodes. The image of the girl on the cliff appears, but this time, it is Janeway who is letting the girl fall. As the Doctor continues the efforts to kill the virus, it tracks back, changing to Valtane, and then an endless stream of other children. Eventually, it dies, and Tuvok breaks the meld. In Sickbay, the Doctor and Kes explain what must have happened: the virus thrived on neural peptides, and hid itself by creating the false memory that the person bearing it would repress, so the virus could live in secret, and migrate from person to person as its hosts died. Walking down a corridor, Janeway suggests that Tuvok missed those days, a suggestion Tuvok rejects. However, he admits that he is pleased to have been a part of them, and having experienced the memories, Janeway says she feels she was a part of them as well. As a result, Tuvok suggests that she could feel nostalgic for the both of them. Memorable quotes "I am not Human." "No kidding." : - Tuvok and The Doctor, discussing his initial episode "Structure. Logic. Function. Control. The structure cannot stand without a foundation. Logic is the foundation of function. Function is the essence of control. I am in control. I am in control." : - Tuvok, while meditating with a Keethera. "Mr. Tuvok, if you're going to remain on my ship, you're going to have learn how to appreciate a joke. And don't tell me Vulcans don't have a sense of humor; because I know better." : - Sulu, to Tuvok "Ensign, do you know this woman?" : - Sulu, to Tuvok regarding Janeway "You'll find that more happens on the bridge of a starship than just carrying out orders and observing regulations. There is a sense of loyalty to the men and women you serve with. A sense of family. Those two men on trial... I served with them for a long time. I owe them my life a dozen times over. And right now they're in trouble and I'm going to help them; let the regulations be damned." "Sir, that is a most illogical line of reasoning." "You better believe it. Helm, engage!" : - Sulu and Tuvok "Mr. Neelix, I would prefer not to hear the life history of my breakfast." : - Tuvok "Mr. Sulu, I see they have finally given you the captaincy you deserve." "Thank you, Kang." "Do not let it end prematurely." : - Kang and Sulu "Nice to see you again, Kang." "Grr..." : - Sulu and Kang "As a Starfleet officer, it is my duty to formally protest." "Tuvok!" : - Tuvok and Janice Rand, after Tuvok speaks out against Captain Sulu's rescue mission "I don't know what happened to you, but there can be any number of explanations – hallucination, telepathic communication from another race, repressed memory, momentary contact with a parallel reality... take your pick. The universe is such a strange place." : - The Doctor, to Tuvok "All right, Gamma Shift. Time to defend the Federation against gaseous anomalies." : - Janice Rand "Seal that conduit!" : - Hikaru Sulu "Who knows what goes on in a Vulcan's mind." : - Harry Kim "I've observed that Captain Sulu drinks a cup of tea each morning. I thought he might enjoy a Vulcan blend." "Oh, I see. Trying to make lieutenant in your first month? I wish I'd have thought of that when I was your age. Took me three years just to make ensign." "I assure you I have no ulterior motive." "Whatever you say, ensign. See you on the bridge." "You've never brought ''me tea." : - '''Tuvok', Rand, and Janeway "It would seem that Captain Sulu decided not to enter that journey into his official log. The day's entry makes some cryptic remark about the ship being damaged in a gaseous anomaly and needing repairs, but... nothing else." "You mean, he falsified his logs?" "It was a very different time, Mister Kim. Captain Sulu, Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy. They all belonged to a different breed of Starfleet officers. Imagine the era they lived in: the Alpha Quadrant still largely unexplored... Humanity on the verge of war with the Klingons, Romulans hiding behind every nebula. Even the technology we take for granted was still in its early stages: no plasma weapons, no multi-phasic shields... Their ships were half as fast." "No replicators. No holodecks. You know, ever since I took Starfleet history at the Academy, I've always wondered what it would be like to live in those days." "Space must have seemed a whole lot bigger back then. It's not surprising they had to bend the rules a little. They were a little slower to invoke the Prime Directive, and a little quicker to pull their phasers. Of course, the whole bunch of them would be booted out of Starfleet today. But I have to admit: I would have loved to ride shotgun at least once with a group of officers like that." : - Kathryn Janeway and Harry Kim "Whew... Vulcans! You guys need to relax." : - Valtane "Who the hell are you?" : - Sulu to Janeway "We could have just asked her." "Asking female officers for their clothing could lead to misunderstanding." : - Janeway and Tuvok, after subduing Commander Rand "Memory is a tricky thing." : - The Doctor "I'm curious: did the ''Excelsior ever save Kirk and McCoy?" "''Not directly. We were forced to retreat back to Federation space - as usual, Captain Kirk provided his own means of escape... But we ''did ''play an important role at the subsequent battle at Khitomer." "Mr. Tuvok, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you miss those days on the ''Excelsior." : - '''Janeway' and Tuvok "But there are times when I think back to those days of meeting Kirk, Spock and the others, and I am pleased that I was part of it." "In a funny way, I feel like I was a part of it, too." "Then perhaps you can be nostalgic for both of us." : - Tuvok and Janeway "Tuvok! Please, Tuvok! Don't let me fall!" : - 'Girl on precipice ' : Main cast :* Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway :* Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay :* Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres :* Jennifer Lien as Kes :* Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris :* Ethan Phillips as Neelix :* Robert Picardo as The Doctor :* Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok :* Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Guest stars :* Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand :* Jeremy Roberts as Dimitri Valtane :* Boris Krutonog as Lojur :* Michael Ansara as Kang :; And :* George Takei as Captain Sulu